


Connection

by toesohnoes



Category: Being Human
Genre: Multi, Season/Series 03, The Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of The Pack, they reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3290271894/being-human-annie-george-mitchell-nina).

When the house is empty again, it’s Mitchell that starts it. He walks over to where Nina and George are lying together and places his hand on George’s shoulder - nothing more than that. “I’m sorry,” he says, and it sounds like he’s breaking. “This should never have happened.”

The three of them sink in together, clothing being shed with care, until they are a nude decoration on the floor. The boys worship Nina’s body, mouths over her nipples and fingers teasing her pussy, while Annie cautiously kneels on the ground behind her. She places her hands on Nina’s skin, stroking her hair and starting to feel: it’s better like this, with the four of them. She feels connected again. She feels alive.

Both of the girls cry out when George enters Nina, gentle, shallow thrusts that leave the three of them shaking. Annie’s hands move to cup George’s face in time for her to feel Mitchell penetrate him too, stretching him wide and sliding home. The room fills with the sounds of sex, the three living bodies moving together as they remind themselves how it feels to be alive: Annie watches them, feels with them, and remembers everything.


End file.
